A Complicated Mother's Day
by theoofoof
Summary: Another holiday interlude to my fic 'Complications'. This time the holiday in question is Mother's Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Complicated Mother's Day  
**Fandom: **Spooks  
**Characters/Pairings: **Harry/Ruth  
**Rating: **T **  
Warnings:** None

**Summary:** Another holiday interlude to my fic Complications. This time it's Mother's Day.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spooks or any of the characters or dialogue you may recognise. They all belong to Kudos/BBC.

**A/N:** As stated in the summary, this is a Mother's Day interlude to my other fic, 'Complications'. You will probably need to read that first in order for it to make any sense. This interlude will fit between chapters 16 and 17 of 'Complications'; taking place the week after Jane's re-appearance. I'm thinking it will be two or three chapters in length.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Wednesday 10__th__ March 1999…_

Harry arrives home from work and is greeted by his children running into his arms. He does try to get home before they go to bed, but more often than not it doesn't happen, so they love it when he does. Once he has said hello to them, he bids Claire goodnight and puts Graham to bed. When he reappears downstairs, Catherine is waiting for him.

"Come and see what I made at school, Daddy!" she says, tugging her father into the kitchen. They stop in front of the table and she points at a card on the table. "Look!"

Harry picks it up gently; it's a Mother's Day card. On the front Catherine has drawn a little girl holding a posy of flowers. Across the top of the card is written "Happy Mother's Day" in Catherine's own, distinctive childish script. Harry had been so busy he'd forgotten all about Mother's Day, but of course Catherine wouldn't have; they'd have talked about it in school. And with Jane's reappearance the week before it was only right that Catherine would want to make her a card. Harry sighed; thinking of Jane sent his stress levels soaring. "It's beautiful, sweetheart. I'm sure Mummy will love it."

"It's not for Mummy," Catherine states.

"Oh?"

"It's for Ruth," she replied. "Will she be here on Sunday?"

"Erm…I'm not sure. She might have to visit her own Mummy."

"But I have to give it to Ruth!" Catherine pouted.

"I know sweetheart and don't worry; we will. Did you make a card for your Mummy?"

"No; there wasn't enough time. We'll just buy one…and a present too. Oooh, can we buy a present for Ruth too?"

"Of course; I'll leave Claire some money tomorrow and maybe she can take you after school. Is that okay?"

"Yep!" agreed Catherine enthusiastically. "Will you read me a bedtime story, Daddy?"

"Of course I will sweetheart." He scoops his daughter up and carries her upstairs. Once in her room he pulls back the covers and Catherine climbs in. Harry draws the covers back around her and asks, "What are we reading tonight, then?"

"One of the Greek stories!" Ruth had recently bought Catherine a book of Greek myths and legends and she loved it, both the stories and the accompanying illustrations.

Harry reaches out and selects the book from the book shelf and makes himself comfortable on the edge of his daughter's bed. "Which story would you like?"

"The one about the lady who had snakes for hair!" Catherine tells him, snuggling down in her covers. "And then can you tell me the story of Pegasus again?"

Harry smiles, knowing that she'll be asleep before he finishes Medusa's story. "We'll see, sweetheart," he says, turning the page and beginning to read.

* * *

_Sunday 14th March 1999…_

Ruth awakes on Sunday morning to an empty bed. She sits up and looks at the clock; 8.30. It's too early to call her mother. She and her step-brother had been planning a surprise visit for Mother's Day but Peter had called her on Wednesday and informed her that her mother was driving down to Bath for the weekend to visit an old friend, who had lost her mother a few weeks before. Elizabeth had reasoned that her friends need for support was greater than her own need to see Ruth and Peter. Ruth understood and had posted her Mother's card to her friend's address. She was going to arrange to have flowers sent until Harry had pointed out that it might cause more upset for her mother's friend. So she had spent yesterday with Harry and the children and had stayed over as usual.

However, it is unusual for her to wake up in an empty bed. Usually she wakes first; Harry snoring lightly next to her, and gets up and puts the coffee on. Apparently not today. Curious by this strange development, she gets out of bed, puts on her robe and goes to find out what's going on. She doesn't get far. Sat on the landing facing the bedroom door is Graham.

"Good morning sweetie," she greets.

"Morning. Go back to bed," Graham states.

"Pardon?" she asks with a smile.

"I'm the guard. Go back to bed."

"Why do I have to go back to bed? And why do I need a guard?" Ruth asks, assuming this is some game he's concocted in his vivid imagination.

"Catey says you're not allowed to get out of bed yet. And that I'm the guard and I'm not to let you."

Ruth is confused. "Why?" Graham shrugs, unable to explain. "Where's your Dad?" Ruth asks.

"Downstairs with Catey," he informs her.

"Maybe I should speak to him." She moves towards the stairs.

"No!" cries Graham, taking his role very seriously. "Daaaaaaad!" he shouts down the stairs.

"What is it, son?"

"Ruth's trying to escape."

She then hears Catherine's voice. "No! Dad…stop her!"

"Ruth…back to bed!" Harry instructs.

"What's going on?" she asks, not liking to be kept in the dark.

"Just go back to bed…all be revealed in a couple of minutes."

Ruth does as she is told and returns to the bedroom. She invites Graham in and the two snuggle up with a book, waiting to find out what is going on.

A few minutes later, Catherine pokes her head round the door and rolls her eyes at the sight of Graham. "Some guard you are!" she quips, before opening the door to reveal Harry stood with a breakfast tray. Catherine bounds onto the bed and embraces Ruth. "Happy Mother's Day!" she exclaims, almost deafening Ruth. "We made you breakfast."

Ruth is touched by the gesture; she hadn't expected the children to acknowledge her in any special way today. Harry puts the tray down on the bed and Ruth looks in amazement at the assortment of food that is present. "Thank you sweetheart," she smiles, "I'm not sure I'll be able to eat all this though."

"We can help!" announces Graham, stealing a strawberry and making everyone laugh.

Once the four of them have eaten breakfast, Catherine scurries off, announcing that she'll be right back. She returns with a small gift bag and two envelopes, one of which she gives to Graham. "We made these for you," Catherine tells her as she and Graham simultaneously hand her cards. Ruth takes them both and then examines them carefully one at a time. Graham's has a yellow hand print on the front that has been made into a flower by adding a green stalk and leaves. Inside, Claire has written a message and Graham has tried to copy his name. "S'my hand," he tells Ruth proudly, pointing at the front. She gives Graham a hug, whispering thank you to him, before turning to Catherine's card. She looked at the girl on the front holding the flowers, and the 'Happy Mother's Day' legend. "Catey, it's lovely..."

"I wrote something inside too," prompts Catherine. Ruth opens the card; inside she has written, 'To Ruth, Happy Mother's Day, Love from Catherine.' There are several kisses too.

"Thank you; both of you. The cards are wonderful."

"We bought you a present too." Catherine hands her the gift bag. Ruth reaches in and pulls out a little plush teddy. He's holding small fabric heart embroidered with the words 'Happy Mother's Day', and is filled with lavender. She inhales his scent, "Mmm…he smells lovely."

"There's something else," whispers Harry.

"More?" she asks the children. They nod eagerly. "Wow..." The rest of her present is a photo of her and the children, taken on New Year's Eve, in a heart-shaped cut out frame. "Oh, that's lovely! Come here you two." She envelopes them both in her arms, hugging and kissing them. "Thank you so much." She didn't know what else to say…the cards and presents had made her feel very special indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** There will be more - after-all, Jane will have to put in an appearance at some point...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Still Sunday 14__th__ March 1999..._

"Daddy?" Catherine asks an hour later as they are all sat in the living room, Ruth's cards having taken pride of place on the mantelpiece.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Are we not going to see Granny today?"

Harry glances quickly at Ruth, but turns back before she can meet his gaze. "Erm…I wasn't planning on doing, no."

"But we _always_ go on Mother's Day," she reminds.

"I know, but not this year."

"Why?" Catherine asks. Ruth watches the exchange carefully and surmises that the reason they're changing their usual plans is because of her.

"Because we're not!" Harry snaps and Catherine puts her head down, looking at the floor.

"Harry?" Ruth calls. "A word!" Her tone tells him not to argue, so he follows her out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"Nothing."

She doesn't believe him. "Harry!"

"Okay…we usually go to the cemetery on Mother's Day; to take flowers to my mother's grave."

"And you're not going this year because of me?"

"It's not that…well, not exactly. The truth is…having you here…and the children wanting to celebrate Mother's Day with you…well it had sort of slipped my mind; I've had lots of other things to occupy it. I didn't even think about it until Catey mentioned it. I feel awful; it's the first time I've ever forgotten."

"You shouldn't have taken it out on Catey," Ruth reminds.

"I know; I'll apologise."

"Make sure you do," Ruth chides, before asking "How far away is it?"

It takes Harry a moment to follow her conversation shift. "Erm…it's Sevenoaks, so about an hour? Why?"

She looks at her watch. "You could still go," she tells him. "I don't mind."

"Jane's supposed to be coming this afternoon…"

"At half past two, yes? It's 10 now…you've got plenty of time. I'll help you get the kids ready."

She moves to walk past him but he grabs her hand, stopping her. "Will you come? Please?"

"If you're sure you want me to?" she checks.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

"Okay then. Yes, I'll come.

* * *

An hour and a half later the four of them are exiting the car at the cemetery, having stopped on the way to pick up some flowers. The sun is bright, but there is still an early spring chill in the air. Ruth walks beside Harry, her arm linked with his and the children skip ahead a little. They're used to the cemetery; they visit several times a year with Harry and have done since they were born. Harry had wanted them to know about their Grandmother and for them to know that death was a part of life; not something to fear.

Birds are singing in the trees and Graham looks up, spotting some and he chatters along to Catherine about them as they walk. The follow the path around the corner and Harry begins to slow; they are almost there. Ruth slows with him and is about to beckon the children to do the same when she notices they already have; obviously recognising how close they are, even at such a young age.

A little further in the distance, Ruth sees two familiar figures stood over a grave; Harry's brother Ben and his wife Lynda. Turning around and spotting Harry, Ruth and the children, they move to greet them. Hugs are exchanged and Ben and Lyn say they will wait while Harry pays his respects.

Harry takes Ruth's hand and together with the children they approach his mother's graveside. Catherine and Graham each lay their small bouquets and say hello to the Grandmother, before retreating to stand on their path with their aunt and uncle. Harry lays his own flowers next to those from his brother.

"Hi Mum. Happy Mother's Day." He feels a little silly talking to grave, especially with Ruth there, but when he glances at her she gives him an encouraging smile.

"It's okay; I understand Harry. I lost my father remember?"

He does remember and the implication that Ruth talks to her father's grave as if he is still alive gives him the courage to continue. "The shop didn't have any lilies this year," he explains, "so I brought carnations instead. I know how much you loved the pink ones. I…" he trails off and Ruth judges that it's best she leave him alone for a few moments. So, placing a solitary flower on the grave as a mark of respect, she takes her leave.

"Is Daddy not coming?" Graham asks, seeing her return to them.

"Not just yet; he just needs a few minutes with your Grandma, that's all. He won't be long."

Lyn smiles at Ruth's explanation and her way with the children, before walking the children a bit further up the path, allowing Ben and Ruth to speak.

"It hit him hard, Mum's death," Ben begins. "It hit both of us, but he more so. He'd always been very close to her and he was away when it happened. I remember Dad and I going up to Oxford to tell him; he was distraught. Her father had been a soldier in world war one; he went into the army as a tribute to her memory."

Ruth looks back over at Harry, a look of worry on her face. "Will he be okay?"

"He's normally fine after a day or so."

"That's what was worrying me; Jane is visiting the children this afternoon," Ruth informs him, the concern evident on her face.

* * *

With Ruth gone, Harry finds the words he wants to say to his mother. "That was Ruth, she and I are together. We've been for almost 5 months now. She's…amazing. The children adore her; she's great with them. You'd like her. I wish you could have met her…I miss you so much, Mum." He crouches, reaching out to trace the letters etched into the cold granite.

He pauses for a few moments. He doesn't know why he feels the need to update his mother on his life; he's not even sure that he believes in any sort of afterlife, but it makes him feel better and it helps him clear his head.

"Jane's back," he finally says. "She wants the children. I don't know what to do…I'm fuming but I have to play nice and I hate it. I hate her for what she did; not to me, but to Catey and Graham."

It begins to rain and Harry remembers how much his mother had loved the rain. She used to say the sound of it relaxed her. He feels the tears welling in his eyes but doesn't bother to force them back. They roll down his cheeks slowly. He speaks to her for a few more minutes and does begin to feel better; he knows his mother would tell him to be strong and to keep calm and do what is best for his children. He will try his best, but he knows it won't be ease.

Turning slowly, Harry walks away from his mother's grave, his tears mingling with the raindrops on his face; something he is thankful for as he approaches Ruth and Ben.

"You okay?" Ruth asks. He nods and although she can see the sadness in his eyes she doesn't press him on it.

Lynda, Catey and Graham soon join them and Ben asks them if they can have lunch. "Lyn and I have got some news."

Harry looks at his watch; the visit has already taken longer than planned. "We've not really got time," he says regretfully. "Jane is due at three."

"No problem. I guess we'll just tell you now." Ben looks at Lyn and they share a smile. She nods. "Lyn's pregnant."

Harry smiles widely as he hears his brother is going to be a father and he shakes his hand before embracing him in a manly hug, clapping him on the shoulders. Ruth congratulates Lyn with a quick hug.

Catherine and Graham look curiously between the adults. "What's going on?" Catey asks.

"Uncle Ben and Auntie Lyn are having a baby," Harry explains as he congratulates his sister-in-law. Catherine's face lights up at the thought of a new baby to fuss over, but Graham isn't particularly bothered.

The talk a little more and arrange to have dinner the next week, before Harry insists they must go. As they walk away, he casts one last look at his mother's resting place, praying for the strength to get through the afternoon with Jane.

* * *

**A/N:** I was putting off writing Jane's visit and my muse came up with this - hope it's okay. I have now started writing Jane's visit and it's not looking like it's going to be a particularly good mother's day for her (which I'm sure you'll all enjoy reading!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On the way home, they get stuck in traffic; there's been an accident on the A20. The result is that they are late getting back. Inevitably, Jane is waiting outside the house when they pull up. She doesn't look happy.

"You're late," she barks as Harry gets out of the car. Her mood darkens even more when she sees Ruth. "I see you've brought your little trollop along again."

Although seething at Jane's attitude, Ruth manages to ignore the remarks and begins to get the children out of the car. Harry however does not let it go. "Let me make one thing clear; if you want to continue seeing Catherine and Graham, you will treat Ruth with respect. Anymore talk like that and you'll be out on your ear; understand?"

Jane gulps; Harry's tone telling her he means business. She is about to reply when Catherine gets out of the car, distracting her. "Hello sweetheart," she coos.

"Hi Mummy," greets Catherine monosyllabically. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm getting a cousin; Auntie Lyn's having a baby!" Catherine is practically bursting with excitement and it irritates Jane that she's more interested in a new baby than seeing her mother.

"Well that's…nice," she says, ushering her daughter towards the front door. Harry lets them in, and Catherine heads straight to the living room and gets out her colouring box; not even bothering to take her coat off. Jane follows and Harry waits for Ruth and Graham. Graham has fallen asleep on the journey home, so she has to carry him in. She places him on the sofa but he doesn't wake.

The tension in the room is palpable so Ruth excuses herself to make some drinks. "Would you like one?" she asks Jane, reminding herself that she must be polite for the sake of the children.

"Tea, 1 sugar." Jane replies without even looking at her. Ruth and Harry share a look before she goes to the kitchen

"Catherine, would you like to see what I've brought you," Jane asks.

"Mmm-hmm," she replies non-committedly.

"Well come over here then," Jane commands.

With a sigh, Catherine puts her crayon down and approaches her mother. Jane hands her a plastic bag and Catherine opens it to find a cuddly toy and some books. She eyes the books warily; they're a little young for her and she already has one of them upstairs.

Harry can see that she isn't impressed but is determined that they will make a good impression. "What do we say, Catey?"

"Oh yeh. Thank you."

"Do you want to get your things for your Mum?" Harry prompts.

Catherine retrieves her gift from the bookshelf in the corner of the room and hands it to her mother. "Here you go."

Jane smiles as she receives the box of chocolates and shop-bought card. Opening it she reads the message and can see that Catherine has written her own name but an adult has written Graham's. "Thank you; it's beautiful."

"Would you like to put it on the mantelpiece with Ruth's cards until you go home?" Catherine asks with child-like innocence.

It's only then that Jane notices the collection of cards on display. The two from Catherine and Graham have been joined by a third; from Harry which states, 'To the One I Love, on Mother's Day.' Inside he's written, 'Thank you for helping me raise my children. All my love, Harry.'

Harry watches Jane as her eyes take in the handmade cards Ruth has received as well as the photo frame and bear that accompany them. He can tell she is jealous; and he feels no remorse whatsoever. In his mind, she deserves to feel that way.

"I think I'll keep it in my bag," Jane tells Catherine. "That way I won't forget it."

"Okay," Catherine shrugs. "Daddy? Can I have a biscuit?"

He looks at his watch. "Go on then," he says. "Why don't you ask Ruth to put a selection out on a plate and bring them in?" he suggests.

Catherine does as her father says and skips out of the room. As soon as she is out of earshot Jane turns on Harry. "Well, that was quite a spectacle," she spits. "Make you feel big did it, trying to embarrass me like that? Tell me, what did you have to bribe the children with to ensure that they treated your little whore better than me? Hmm? Or maybe you didn't give them a choice? Did you force them, Harry? Did you order them around like you order your team?"

Harry fights to keep his temper. "Excuse me, but it was nothing to do with me," he tell her through gritted teeth. "Catherine made the card at school and addressed it to Ruth without even consulting me. Graham then wanted to make one for her too. When I reminded Catherine that you would require a card too, it was her idea to buy one from the shop. As for the presents; I gave the nanny money and she took them both shopping. She informs me that the presents were the children's choices too and I have no reason to think that she would lie." Jane opens her mouth to protest but Harry doesn't let her start. "And I told you less than 15 minutes ago that if you want to go on seeing the children you will not call Ruth and you will treat her with the respect she deserves. I'm seeing no evidence of that."

"You wouldn't dare stop me from seeing them…you won't risk the court finding out?"

Using his years of tradecraft, Harry looks her straight in the eye and calls her bluff. "Try me!"

At that point Ruth and Catherine return and Ruth places Jane's drink in front of her, to which, under Harry's glare, she utters a reluctant thanks.

Catherine picks up a picture and returns to her drawing. Desperately trying to find a way to bond with her daughter, Jane asks her what she's drawing.

"It's a picture for the new baby. Look there she is with Auntie Lyn and Uncle Ben," Catherine points.

"And who are these people?"

"That's me and Graham, Daddy and Ruth."

Jane looks awfully put-out that she doesn't seem to feature and Harry has to turn away in order to hide the smirk that is fighting to appear. Ruth, with a mildly straighter face, excuses them both; they have dinner to make.

Leaving Jane in the living room with Catherine and a still sleeping Graham, they retreat to the kitchen where they begin to prepare the food. They have been working for about ten minutes when all hell begins to break loose…Graham has woken up.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, that's an awful place to leave it. Probably just one more chapter to go which is half written, but I've got a busy weekend so bear with me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is the final chapter of this fic; thank you so much to all those who have reviewed and let me know what they thought either on here, Facebook or Tumblr. I really appreciate it. Hope this final chapter meets your expectations...I'm not to sure about the end but I just can't bring myself to fight with it anymore.**  
**

**Chapter 4**

_Previously…_

_Leaving Jane in the living room with Catherine and a still sleeping Graham, they retreat to the kitchen where they begin to prepare the food. They have been working for about ten minutes when all hell begins to break loose…Graham has woken up._

* * *

Ruth is chopping carrots when the scream comes. It shatters the peaceful serenity so suddenly that she almost slices her finger. Harry drops the pan he is holding back on the counter and, closely followed by Ruth, rushes to his youngest child's aid.

Entering the living room, they find him cowering in the corner of the sofa, Jane towering over him, seemingly trying to pick him up. He is frightened; his eyes wide with fear as he tries to push himself further into the cushions to get away.

"No! No! No!" he screams, kicking his legs to keep her away.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry bellows. He's never seen Graham like this before.

Harry's appearance provides enough of a distraction to allow Graham to clamber down from his position on the sofa and run to his Dad. He wraps his arms tightly around Harry's legs; clinging on for dear life.

It takes a couple of seconds but eventually Harry manages to extricate himself from his son's vice-like grip and pick him up, resting him on his hip. "I'm waiting for an explanation," Harry prompts.

"It was nothing. Graham began to stir and when I went to pick him up he started throwing a tantrum," Jane replies defensively. "I don't know what's the matter with him. It's only me."

She moves towards him again and he becomes anxious once more, flailing his arms and legs so violently that Harry has a hard time keeping hold of him. "No! Go away! Get off!"

Jane doesn't give up though, and Catherine begins to get upset by her brother's reactions. Wanting to help calm her brother down, she tugs on Jane's jumper; trying to pull her away. "Mum, just leave him alone…please. Make it stop. Please!" But Jane isn't listening. "Dad! Ruth! Make it stop!"

Harry passes Graham to Ruth, putting further distance between his son and Jane. "Catherine," he instructs, "go upstairs with Ruth, please."

Wanting to get away from the shouting and screaming, she collects her crayons and paper obediently and follows Ruth upstairs. Harry turns to Jane. "I think you'd better leave, don't you?"

"I just wanted to see him; to hold him."

"He doesn't know who you are," Harry hisses. "You walked out when he was barely a year old; he doesn't remember you! When are you going to realise this and act accordingly?"

It seems to finally sink in and Jane looks remorseful. "I…I'm sorry. I just want things back to the way they were with them…before."

"Well then I suggest you prepare yourself for a long haul. You are going to have to re-earn their love and trust."

"I…I can see that now. I'll try Harry; I will."

Part of Harry wants to believe her; the part that doesn't want to see his children hurt again, but the more rational part wonders just how long it will be before she gives up. But he wouldn't be acting in the best interests of his children (or of his custody case) if he didn't give her a chance to rebuild her relationship with them. "Same time next week, then?" he begrudgingly suggests.

Jane breathes a sigh of relief. "Yes please."

"Right, you'll have to see yourself out; I need to be with Graham."

* * *

He finds the three of them sat on his bed; Ruth in the middle with Catherine and Graham curled into either side of her. They have both calmed considerably although the tear streaks are still visible on their cheeks. Ruth is reading to them; Winnie the Pooh

"_Here is Edward Bear, coming downstairs now, bump, bump, bump, on the back of his head, behind Christopher Robin. It is, as far as he knows, the only way of coming downstairs, but sometimes he feels that there really is another way, if only he could stop bumping for a moment and think of it. And then he feels that perhaps there isn't."_

He stands in the doorway for a few moments, watching. In that moment, he wishes Ruth was their mother; she is reliable, she's fantastic with them, she loves them and she loves him.

While he's engaging in this alternate reality, she glances up from the book and notices him. "Hi." At her greeting, Catherine and Graham raise their heads. Upon seeing their father, Graham jumps up and runs to him. Harry him up and hugs him tightly.

"You're alright, son," he comforts, as he manoeuvres them onto the bed to join Ruth. Catherine snuggles in between the two adults, while Graham stays on his father's knee.

"Has Mummy gone?" Catherine asks.

"She has. She'll come back and see you again though."

"No!" Graham cries.

"It's okay," Harry continues. "You don't have to see her if you don't want to and if you do, I'll go with you. Okay?"

Graham nods against Harry's shoulder, seemingly satisfied. "Okay Daddy."

"I think," Ruth says, "that after today, we all deserve a big bowl of ice cream after tea. What about you?"

"Yeh!" agrees Catherine.

"Wif chocolate sauce?" Graham asks.

"Of course," Harry agrees enthusiastically. "It's not proper ice cream without chocolate sauce."

"Yuck! Strawberry is much nicer."

"S'not!" argues Graham.

"Is too!" Catherine retorts.

And so life returns to normal in the Pearce household as they make their way back downstairs to make the tea.

* * *

Later, while Ruth is listening to Catherine read downstairs, Harry puts Graham to bed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes son?"

"I has a question.

Harry sighs; he knows what this will be about. "Is it about Mummy?"

Graham nods. "Yeh."

"Okay. Well, I can't promise I'll have the answer but I'll try.

"Why Mummy back?" Graham asks sleepily, his eyes closing.

"Because she wanted to see you." Harry swallows down the bile he feels in his throat as he utters his next words. "She_ is_ your Mummy after all."

Graham shakes his head gently; he's almost asleep. "Not my Mummy. Ruth my Mummy," he murmurs before falling asleep.


End file.
